A KISS In The Dark
by Thundarr The Barbarian
Summary: Lilly & Oliver have a huge fight, causing Lilly to seek comfort from a very unlikely source. The greatest rock band on Earth . . . KISS! Disclaimer: This story is rated NC-17 due to its graphic sexual content. It's NOT meant for kids. You've been warned!
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Hannah Montana, or any of that show's characters. Hannah Montana, and all of the show's characters, belongs to It's A Laugh Productions, Michael Poryes Productions, and Disney Channel Original Productions. The band, KISS, and its members (Paul Stanley, Gene Simmons, Ace Frehley, and Peter Criss), own the copyrights to their names, likenesses, and songs. They are deliberately written here in an OOC/fantasy style. It is done as a tribute, out of love for the band. No insult is intended.

This story was written for fun, not for profit. No copyright infringements have been made, intentionally or otherwise. I own nothing but the story itself.

**Author's Note:**

This story involves _extreme graphic sexual content_. It is intended _for adults only_. Anyone under the age of 18 should not be reading this story. Please be advised that this story contains the following: Adult Situations, anal sex, chain sex, double-penetration, First Time, gangbang, graphic sex, Language, m/m/f, nudity, OOC [Out of Character], Oral sex, Rimming, sexual references, smut, under-age sex, under-age drinking, etc.

**IF YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO READ THIS STORY, THEN GET OUT NOW!**


	2. A KISS In The Dark

_**A KISS In The Dark**_

Hey there! My name is Lilly Truscott. You probably have no idea who I am. That's okay, I get that a lot. I bet you know my best friend in the whole wide world though. Miley Stewart? No? Oh right! You don't know her big secret. You see, by day she's Miley Stewart, ordinary high school student. But at night she puts on some fancy designer clothes, a blonde wig, and is adored by millions as pop music sensation . . . HANNAH MONTANA! Oh, NOW you know who my best friend is. So maybe you do know me. You've probably seen me with Hannah in magazines and on TV. I'm her friend with the funky colored wigs. I go by the name Lola when I'm dressed like that. The only other person at our school who knows Miley's secret is our friend Oliver Oken, who goes by the alias Mike Stanley III when we're back stage at the Hannah Montana concerts. Oliver and I have been dating for about a year now. Things are really good between us now, but sometimes that's not always the case.

Just a couple of months ago, Oliver and I had a HUGE fight at one of Hannah's concerts. It was this massive benefit concert to provide shelter and meals for the homeless. There were a lot of really big names playing there that night. Besides Hannah, there was Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, Poison, KISS, The Rolling Stones, Katey Perry, just to name a few.

Anyway, Hannah was going to be joining Katey Perry for a duet version of Katey's hit song "California Girls". I absolutely LOVE that song. When it comes to songs that are not by my best friend in the whole wide world, that is one of my all time favorites. So I asked Miley if it would be okay if I were to come out on stage for the song. Maybe dance or something. Miley and her dad pulled some strings and Katey let me be a part of the show, on the one condition that I didn't try and sing along (I have a terrible singing voice). So to go with the lyrics from the songs chorus, "Daisy Dukes, Bikinis on top", I wore a pair of Daisy Duke jean cut-offs and a bright pink bikini top. Oliver TOTALLY FREAKED.

"You are NOT wearing THAT on stage!" he told me, "You look like a WHORE!"

"You don't seem to mind when I'm wearing this when we're at the beach!" I told him.

"That's because WE are at the beach!" he said, "You and me, TOGETHER! EVERYONE knows that Lilly and Oliver are a couple! So it's all good! But NOBODY knows that Lola and Mike are a couple, so you're gonna be parading around half naked in front of a bunch of horny Hannah fans!"

"Is THAT what this is about?" I asked him, "You're jealous?"

"FUCK jealousy!" he said, "You're NOT going on stage dressed like a WHORE!"

"Fuck JEALOUSY?" I said, "FUCK YOU!"

And then I ran off crying. I was crying so hard I didn't watch where I was going and ran right into someone. Whoever it was was fairly solidly built, because I practically bounced off of him and fell flat on my ass on the floor. I looked up to see who it was and apologize, but my words got stuck in my throat. Standing there looking down at me, was none other than Gene Simmons himself, bass player to one of the greatest metal bands ever . . . KISS!

"You okay there, girl?" he asked me.

"Um . . . Me? Yeah, I'm okay I guess.," I stammered like a total retard.

"Here, let me help you up," he said, and he set down one of the large brown paper bags he was carrying and offers me his hand.

Still a little star struck, I accept his help and get back to my feet. You'd think that after hanging out with Hannah Montana for as long as I have I would be used to meeting celebrities. I guess sometimes you're always just a silly fan, no matter what. It's at this moment I realized he was talking to me. But I was still so deep in thought I didn't hear a word he said.

"Huh? What?" I said, once again feeling like I should be taking the short bus to school.

"I said, 'Are you sure you're okay?'," he said, not the least bit perturbed that he had to repeat himself, "If you don't mind me saying, you seem kinda upset."

"Oh. Yeah. I mean, no." God I'm such a tard, "I mean, yeah I am okay. And I am upset. But no, I don't mind you asking."

"Care to talk about it?" he asked me.

"Oh, I just had a fight with my boyfriend," I told him.

"That's too bad," he said, "What about?"

"He thinks I look too slutty to go on stage with Hannah Montana and Katey Perry," I said.

"Oh, you know Hannah Montana?" he asked me, "My daughter loves her. She's about your age."

"Yeah, me and Hannah are best friends. My names Lil . . . I mean, Lola. I'm Lola."

"Nice to meet you Lola. My name's Gene Simmons."

"I know. I grew up listening to KISS. My parents are HUGE fans. You guys totally rock."

"Thanks," he said. Then he asked, "Would you like to help me carry these bags back to our tour bus? Then you can chill with me and the guys for a while and clear your head about your guy troubles."

"Sounds great!" I tell him.

So I pick up the bag he had set down in order to help me up and walk with him back to his tour bus. We go inside, and sitting there chilling out, is the greatest rock band ever . . . KISS.

"Hey Gene," says Paul Stanley, also known as Star Child, lead vocalist, "What kept you?"

"Sorry guys," said Gene, "Ran into a damsel in distress."

"What else is new?" laughed Peter Criss, also known as Catman, the drummer.

"Who's the hottie in the purple wig?" asked Ace Freyley, also known as Spaceman, their lead guitarist.

"This is the damsel I was talking about," replied Gene, "Everyone, this is Lola, a friend of Hannah Montana's. Lola, this is Paul Stanley, our lead vocalist. That's Peter Criss, our drummer. And over there is Ace Freyley, our lead guitarist."

"Hey," I said. Yeah, I know. So totally lame.

"Hey, how's it going?" asked Paul.

I just kinda shrugged my shoulders. God, I'm so mentally challenged at times.

"Guy troubles," said Gene on my behalf.

"Well come on in and sit down," said Ace, "Make yourself comfortable. Take some time to collect your thoughts."

"Thanks," I said, and I went over and sat down on their gigantic, comfy couch.

"So what's wrong Lola?" asked Peter, "Why's such a pretty girl like you so blue?"

"My boyfriend, Ol . . . I mean, Mike . . . He thinks this outfit makes me look like a slut."

"Well this 'Mike' guy is an idiot," said Paul, "You look totally hot."

"Here," said Gene as he pulled a can of beer out of the bag we had just brought in, "Drink this. It'll make you feel better," and he tossed me the can.

"I don't know," I said, "I'm not really much of a drinker."

"That's okay," said Ace, "Most kids your age don't drink."

"I'm not a kid!" I said defiantly, and to prove my point I cracked open the beer.

Gene tossing the beer at me like he did caused it to get all shaken up, and the beer exploded covering me with foam. I chugged down the whole can like I was a frat boy at a kegger. I slammed the empty can down onto their coffee table.

"More please," I said.

Gene pulled out another can of beer and handed it to me rather than tossing it this time. I crack it open and chug it down like I did the first one.

"Woah," I said, as I was suddenly feeling very light headed, "I think I'm kinda drunk."

I got up and tried to walk, but I ended up stumbling and falling into Gene's arms.

"We really gotta stop meeting like this," he joked.

"Y'know," I said, "for a guy old enough to be my grand-dad. You're kinda sexy."

Then he kissed me, deep and passionate. Now don't get me wrong, my Oli-pop is a great kisser, but nothing comes close to THAT tongue whirling around inside your mouth. He slipped one of his hands up under my bikini top and started massaging my breast. I guess it was the beer, because I didn't even think of trying to stop him. I couldn't believe how hard my nipples got from that. With his other hand he reached behind me and untied my bikini top, letting it fall to the floor. I leaned back as he licked his way down my neck, down to my breasts, and started sucking on my nipples. My God, his tongue felt awesome! He unbuttoned my Daisy Dukes and slipped them down to the floor, then untied my bikini bottoms and pulled them away. I unbuckled his belt, undid his pants, then got down on my knees and pulled his pants down around his ankles.

His cock was thick and hard. I didn't hesitate, I shoved it right in my mouth and started to suck. I bobbed my head back and and forth, working his shaft in and out of my mouth like a popsicle. After a couple of moments, I realized that there were three more cocks in my face. Paul, Ace, and Peter had all gotten undressed and were now standing around me with their big beautiful cocks all nice and stiff. I did the only thing I could do in that situation. I started sucking them all off. Jerking off two and sucking a third, I moved back and forth, making sure none of them was left out. Eventually, Peter picked me up and took me over to the huge king sized bed and laid me down on it. Then he spread my legs and started licking my clit.

"Oh fuck," I said, "Oh yes! Lick that pussy!"

Then Ace and Paul came over to the bed and knelt down on either side of my head. So I started sucking them off again as Peter sucked on my clit. Soon, Peter stopped eating my pussy. Gene had gotten fully undressed and had joined us on the bed. Peter moved out of the way, and Gene slid his rock hard cock into my moist hot pussy.

"Oh shit!" I said, "Oh fuck! Yeah! That's it! Fuck me! Fuck my pussy!"

Gene started slamming his cock into my sweet and juicy snatch faster and faster. I tried to keep sucking on the other guy's cocks, but it felt so good that I was afraid I'd bite their dicks off if I came while giving them head. Then almost as suddenly as he started fucking me, he stopped. He pulled his cock out, and he and Peter switched places. Now Peter was fucking me really hard. Good God that felt good. Then Peter switched with Paul. Then Paul switched with Ace. After switching back and forth between them a few more times, Paul laid down next to me.

"Come'ere," he said.

I crawled over to him and straddled his hips, letting his beautiful cock slide up into my pussy. Then I started riding him, bouncing up and down, working his shaft inside my twat. The rest of the members of KISS stood around me as I fucked Paul. I sucked their cocks, one after another, jerking off two while sucking the third.

"Yeah, that's it!" said Paul, "Suck those cocks while you fuck me!"

Then Ace laid down next to Paul, and I got off of the lead singer and mounted the lead guitarist. As I was riding Spaceman's cock, Gene started licking his way down my back. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but I didn't care. I just kept sucking on Paul and Peter's cocks as I fucked the shit out of Ace. Then that, oh-so-amazing, tongue of Gene's reached the crack of my ass.

"Lean forward," he told me.

I didn't even bother asking why. I just did as he asked. Then, as I was riding Ace's hot shaft, Gene spread my ass cheeks and started licking my asshole. And not JUST licking it. I mean he was totally shoving that amazing tongue of his right up my asshole. This was the first time I have EVER been rimmed. I had never really thought about getting a rim lob before, not even while masterbating, but I have to say, 'THAT FELT GREAT!'.

"Oh God, yes!" I said, "Lick my ass! Fuck I love that! Don't stop!"

"Sweetie," Gene said between licks, "This is just the appetizer. Think you're ready for the main course?"

"Bring it on," I replied.

So Gene stood up and grabbed a jar of petroleum jelly, scooped out a big handful, and slathered it onto his cock. Then I felt him press the head of his cock against my tight little asshole. I gasped as the head of his dick pushed its way into my ass. Time seemed to slow down, as I felt each centimeter by glorious centimeter, while Gene eased his cock into my virgin ass. After I don't know how long, his cock was buried balls deep in my ass. Then he slowly pulled it out about half way, and then shoved it back in again. Then he slowly pulled it halfway out again, and then thrust it back in.

"Oh yes!" I said, "That's it! More! Do it more! Harder! Faster! Deeper!"

Gene started pumping his cock in and out of my ass, faster and faster. I was always kinda scared of having anal sex. I had heard that it really hurts. But Gene was really good at it, and it felt awesome.

"Man!" said Paul, "I gotta try me some of that ass."

Gene held out his hand. "Then tag yourself in, buddy."

Paul slapped Gene's hand as though they were a couple of pro wrestlers in the WWE, then they switched places. Paul spread my ass cheeks and spit on my asshole, then shoved his stiff cock inside me. He didn't even bother trying to be gentle at first, the way Gene did. He just started thrusting away. I was enjoying having his cock in my ass so much, I almost forgot to ride Ace's rod. I was moaning so much I could barely suck on Peter and Gene's rock hard dicks. After several amazing seconds of piston like pounding, Peter and Paul slapped hands and switched places. Then Peter was fucking my ass as I tried to ride Ace and suck cock at the same time. Then Peter tagged in Gene, who shoved his cock in my ass, but then lifted me up off of Ace. He stood next to the bed, his dick in my ass, one arm around my slim little waist, the other underneath my thigh, holding me up off the floor. Paul got up off the bed and walked up in front of me, wrapped my legs around his waist, and shoved his cock into my tight little cunt.

So there I was, suspended in mid air, the meat in a sex sandwich between two of the greatest rockers in the whole world. I guess Ace didn't want to be left out, because he stood up on the bed and shoved his cock in my face, which I gladly devoured. Then I wrapped my arms around Paul's neck as Gene pulled his cock out of my ass, and Peter went behind me and shoved his cock in there. Then Gene climbed up onto the bed and told Ace to get down, so I started sucking off The Demon next. Then I wrapped my arms around Paul's neck again as Peter and Ace switched places. Then Peter and Gene switched places as I was getting DP'd by Paul and Ace. Then Paul and Gene switched places, and I had his glorious cock in my pussy again while Ace fucked me in the ass.

"Oh God!" said Gene, "I think I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" said Ace.

"Put me down!" I said, "I want it in my mouth!"

They pulled their cocks out of me and set me down. I immediately went down to my knees and started sucking their beautiful pieces of man meat. First Gene unloaded his cum. I made sure that the head of his cock was right inside my mouth so I wouldn't lose a drop. Then, without swallowing, I put the head of Ace's dick in my mouth and jerked him until he spewed his load into my mouth. Then Paul came running up to me, but came in my face before I could get his cock into my mouth. I managed to get a few squirts in between my lips though. Then finally, Paul shot his load directly into my waiting mouth. I held my mouth open, letting them all see their cum being held inside. Then I gargled it and blew bubbles with it, just to tease them a bit more. Finally I swallowed it all down in one big gulp.I wiped Paul's cum off my face with my fingers and licked them clean.

"Mmmmmm," I said, "Yummy cummy in my tummy."

They all laughed. Then they let me use their shower to clean myself up. I fixed my make-up, adjusted my wig, then got dressed. I thanked them all for a great time, and kissed them each goodbye. Then I went to try and find Oliver. I found him hanging out outside Hannah's dressing room. I took a deep, cleansing breath, then walked over to him.

"We need to talk," we both said at the same time. Then, "You first."

We both laughed. "You go ahead," said Oliver.

"No, please," I replied, "You go first."

"Look," he began, "I'm sorry I got so angry. It's just that . . . I've never really had a girlfriend before. And I really love you, and I don't want this to end. And I'm kinda scared that, if other people realize just how hot you are, especially all the famous people that Hannah hangs out with when she's not just Miley, That you might get sick of me and want to be with them instead."

"Oh Oli-pop," I said, "I never fell in love with you because you were one of 'The Beautiful People'. I fell in love with you because of your heart. But I've thought about what you said, and maybe my outfit IS a little too slutty. I still wanna do the 'Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top' thing, but maybe I can tone it down a bit. Maybe a blouse or a denim vest or jacket over top? Something like that?"

"Would they be done all the way up?"

"Don't push your luck, buster."

"Okay. Just thought I'd ask. I guess I can handle a SLIGHTLY LESS slutty outfit."

"I love you Oli-pop."

"I love you Lilly-pop."

Then we kissed. From behind the dressing room door, we could hear Miley making fake vomit sounds. She still hasn't quite gotten used to us dating. Anyway, the concert was awesome. Katey and Hannah totally rocked the house with their rendition of 'California Girls'. I had a blast dancing with them on stage. They even let me lip-sync the lyrics (I still can't sing worth a damn). KISS totally rocked the house in their full KISS make-up. They even said 'Hi' to me and Oliver on their way to the stage. Oliver was totally shocked that I knew KISS, or that they even knew who he was (well, who Mike Stanley III was, anyway). Then after the concert, I gave Oliver a whole new reason for me to call him my 'Oli-pop'.

But that, my friends, is another story.

THE END


End file.
